Exceed You
by Ray Bellatrix
Summary: Untuk mu yang terus berada di depanku, Untuk mu yang terus menarik tanganku untuk maju, Untuk mu yang tak pernah takut untuk mati dan Untuk mu yang terus mencintaiku bahkan setelah ajal menjemputmu. LeviEren DrabbleFF- Historical/Hurt.


Author note : Hola, Ray-desu kembali~ sudah lama gak berjumpa. Bahasa Ray-chan tambah acak adul jadi mohon bantuannya untuk saran dan kritiknya. Oh ya, angstnya parah banget, gak nahan buat mutah Ray-chan mbacanya.

 _Disclaimers: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime. This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work._

 _Rating: K+_

 _Relationship: RiRen FTW~_

 _Main Characters:_ _Eren Jeager,_ _Levi/Rivaille._

 _Genres & Warnings_: _Alternate Universe – After WWII,_ _Language, Drama,_ _Romance,_ Failed _Angst, Tata bahasa : Italic—rata tengah; in Levi's mind, Italic—rata kiri; in Eren's mind._

O

 ** _Exceed You_**

 **Ray Bellatrix**

O

Hari itu aku berjalan seorang diri, diantara gemerlapnya malam perayaan... ya, hari ini adalah malam perayaan berakhirnya perang dunia ke-2.

Pada akhirnya dunia sudah merdeka sepenuhnya, perang dunia telah berakhir dan kita semua berharap bahwa ini adalah yang terakhir untuk seterusnya...

Tidak akan ada lagi anak-anak yang menangis, tidak akan ada lagi perempuan-perempuan yang menjerit atau desingan peluru yang memecah gendang telinga.

Semua itu hanyalah kenangan pahit yang telah terlewati selama 7 tahun ini...

.

.

Harusnya... aku melupakan kenangan-kenangan pahit itu,

tapi—bagiku, di antara kenangan-kenangan pahit itu, tersimpan memori indah antara aku dan dia, seseorang yang akan aku cintai seumur hidupku, walau itu tabu... 

"Akhirnya kita semua berhasil ya kapten." 

Aku tersenyum diantara keremangan pemakaman, tak menghiraukan suasana mencekam di pemakaman. Aku tetap berdiri tegak dengan gaya khas tentara, mengepalkan tanganku diatas dada tempat jantungku berada dan tersenyum membayangkan jika orang terkasihku yang sudah berada di bawah tanah dan batu nisan ini ada tepat dihadapanku. 

"Semua orang sangat bergembira, kapten. Setiap tahun mereka mengadakan festival perayaan untuk merayakan kebebasan mereka dari NAZI..." 

Aku terdiam sebentar, hatiku bergejolak seketika. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menahan air mata yang hampir menetes. 

"Mungkin NAZI terlalu kejam ya kapten... tapi walau aku sudah mengerti obsesi Fuhrer tentang yahudi, tetap saja aku tak terima dirinya membantai orang tak bersalah... tapi kau juga..." 

Bayang seorang tentara berpangkat tinggi dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata hitam kebiruan. Badan kekarnya terbalut oleh seragam khaki tentara. Berdiri tegak dengan wajah tanpa gentar—berkelebatan di pikiranku.

Aku sudah tak kuat lagi, badanku bergetar menahan sedih dan amarah. 

"Kenapa? Kenapa kapten?..." 

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Kenapa kau memalsukan semua identitasku dan membuatku masuk kedalam militer lagi? Padahal militer tak lagi sama tanpamu..." 

Air mataku menderas, badanku sudah tak mampu berdiri tegak lagi. Terseret arus gravitasi menghantam tanah. 

"Aku tak peduli itu NAZI yang dianggap jahat itu atau militer saat ini! Aku tak peduli! Aku... hanya ingin bersamamu..." 

Jemari tanganku mengusap perlahan cincin perak yang melingkari jari manis tangan kiriku. Janji antaraku dan kapten. Janji yang mengikat kita berdua sebelum ajal memisahkannya. 

"Kapten, kau tau. Saat ini aku sudah naik tingkat jadi sersan mayor. Hebat kan? Pasti saat aku berumur 35 nanti aku akan menyamaimu menjadi seorang kapten." 

Aku mengusap air mata dan ingusku serampangan. Tak peduli seberapa berantakannya mereka diwajah ku saat ini. 

"Aku pasti akan bisa menyaingimu, dengan kerja keras caraku sendiri!" 

Aku menatap batu nisan di hadapanku dengan penuh determinasi, membayangkan kapten kesayanganku saat ini tengah duduk diatas kursi kebesarannya dengan seragam khaki NAZI lengkap dan beberapa emblem di atas saku bajunya. Membalas tatapanku dengan seringai mautnya.

Pandanganku melembut seketika melihat sekelebat bayangangannya. Mengusap batu nisan dihadapanku, membayangkan bahwa dialah saat ini yang tengah ku usap rambutnya, sembari dirinya tertidur di pangkuanku setelah lelah seharian bertugas. 

" _Jangan menangis, Eren."_

Aku membulatkan pikiran yang telah menjadi beban selama 1 minggu ini. Didepan orang ini, aku akan melakukannya.

"Aku, Eren Jaeger Ackerman. Bersumpah akan melampaui, Levi Ackerman, pasangan hidup, kapten kebanggaanku dan pahlawan penyelamatku."

Aku melakukan salut sempurna, menyerahkan jiwa ragaku seutuhnya pada dirinya yang telah pergi ke dimensi yang lain. Yang tak lelah mengawasiku dan membibingku dengan caranya sendiri.

Aku mengeluarkan seikat bunga _calqued_ , menaruhnya didepan nisan dengan perlahan. 

" _Aku akan mengingat memori kita selamanya. Cara berpikiranmu masih lah sederhana seperti biasanya ya, Eren."_

 _Untuk mu yang terus berada di depanku,_

 _Untuk mu yang terus menarik tanganku untuk maju,_

 _Untuk mu yang tak pernah takut untuk mati dan_

 _Untuk mu yang terus mencintaiku bahkan setelah ajal menjemputmu._

Aku berlari meninggalkan makam itu, menembus kabut malam pemakaman. Aku berusaha untuk tak terus menerus melihat belakang—agar aku bisa melampaui-nya lebih jauh lagi. 

_-Levi Ackerman, -_

 _Dezember 25, 19xx_

" _Aku akan menunggumu hingga 2000 tahun mendatang, Eren."_

AN :

Jadi intinya, Eren ditinggal Levi, kapten kesayangnnya, tunangannya. Eren diselamatkan Levi waktu eksekusi seluruh prajurit NAZI. Eren dibersihkan semua data riwayat hidupnya, sebagai gantinya Levi menyerahkan nyawanya. Eren masuk jadi militer lagi. Naik pangkat langsung jadi sersan mayor gara-gara Levi membuat laporan palsu, kalo Eren merupakan pemuda pemberani yang menginfiltrasi NAZI dan menyebarkan kabar sakitnya Fuhrer. Langsung jadi sersan mayor dan Eren merasa dia gak pantas seperti itu. walau Levi berbohong bahwa sebenernya Eren Cuma bocah desa pinggiran yang dipaksa jadi militer, tapi Eren lebih merasa menderita karena dia harus kehilangan Levi.

Ya segitu aja, selebihnya kalian pasti ngerti kan?

Hiks, Ray-chan, itu emang _old-spirit._ Keahlian Cuma buat historical-angst gak jelas.

Oke, Bye-bye~

R.B.

09-30-2015


End file.
